Pressure
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: When two girls become friends(sorta)with the Bladebreakers, will love bloom in the face of a tournament or will there be hating in the house? plz R&R! rating for language and some loving.(lol) i shall make pairings laterz. better than sounds!
1. Introduction

Howdy peoples!!! It's your friend Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel!!This is my first Beyblade fic and I hope u really enjoy it!!! Rock on!!!!!

**Disclamier: **I don't own Beyblade and other stuff having to do with Beyblade except for my beloved OC's which like really sux freakin eggs. I hate doing disclamiers. I don't know why I just hate like hell. Just enjoy dude!!!

I got like a lot of OC's so I'm just gonna introduce em to ya. Here we go:

Lana  
Age: 17  
Female  
Hair Color: Brown with black highlights  
Image: Sorta skater punk, likes havin a good time, is a toughblader, kinda shy, younger sister of TJ, lives with TJ  
Band: Thrice  
Song: Vermilion (Album Version)- Slipknot  
Movie: Black Hawk Down  
Love Status: Fancies Kai/Single (for now)

TJ  
Age: 22  
Male  
Hair Color: Blond with light brown highlights  
Image: Caring older brother, in a band named The Clincher, plays guitar, college student, encourages Lana, literally her guardian  
Band: My Chemical Romance  
Song: Never There- Strata  
Movie: Napoleon Dynamite  
Love Status: Single

Kory  
Age: 17  
Female  
Hair Color: Dark Black with blue highlights  
Image: Is a little bit of gothic punk but she's kool, Lana's best friend, also a blader, really open, spunky  
Band: Korn  
Song: Freak on a Leash-Korn  
Movie: Hide and Seek  
Love Status: Fancies TJ/Dating Ray

Ryan  
Age: 21  
Male  
Hair Color: Brown  
Image: TJ's best friend, in the band with TJ, plays bass, really funny, sweet  
Band: The Killers  
Song: Dammit- blink-182  
Movie: Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story  
Love Status: Single

* * *

**Pressure:**

RING!!!!!!!! It was an alarm clock owned by Lana. Lana was your typical high school student. She hates her school, ditches class and doesn't do what people expect her to do. She has an older brother named TJ and he's kinda famous. He's in a band called The Clincher with his best friend Ryan. Lana's best friend is Kory. Kory is a goth and is almost as bad as Lana but still likes to live edgy with Lana. Her and Kory are bladers but aren't on any team. Lana's bitbeast is Deviliteand Kory's is DarkAngelite ( AN: since they're different, I gave em both different identities.)"Damn clocks." Lana said rubbing her eyes. She picked out her normal school wear. Black Element shirt, ripped plaid jeans and never brushed hair. 'I think I'm giving off the grunge type.' she thought to herself and making compliments about today's outfit.

She came down stairs and saw TJ reading the paper. "G' Morning, sis." he said with a smile. He was wearing long black jeans and a Kurt Cobain t-shirt (AN: RIP Kurt Cobain) "Morning." Lana said in return, "I better go." "Yah, sure." he said. "Bye!" Lana said walking through the door grabbing her Beyblade on the way. She hopped into her red Viper with sliver streaks and turned it up Vermilion by Slipknot. She was also smoking. Couple minutes later, she made it to her high school, Glenbridge High. "Howdy Lana!!" Kory jumped out of nowhere and smiled. "Jesus woman you scared me!!" Lana said jumping up. Kory was wearing a pink shirt with four chains across the top and black pants. "I like you to meet some old friends of mine!" Kory said, "These are my friends and world beyblade champions, The Bladebreakers!!" "Uh.....okay." Lana said.

"This is Tyson," Kory said pointing to a boy with blue hair and a red baseball cap worn backwards. He was also wearing a red shirt with jeans. "This is Max," she said to a blond haired boy with a smile longer than a rainbow. He was wearing a green shirt with blue soccer pants. "This is Ray, he's a boyfriend," she said pointing to a neko-jin wearing a blue undershirt with a plaid undershirt and black jeans. "He's **_your _**boyfriend?" Lana asked. "Yup!" Kory said, "And finally, this is Kai." He was wearing a black shirt with slightly torn jeans with seven chains and was standing behind the rest of the guys. "Hey everyone." Lana said with a fake smile, "I have to talk to Kory for a minute." Lana tugged on Kory's shirt and pushed her away from the guys.

"Kory, why the hell are they here??" Lana said. "Tyson asked me if we wanted to join the team because they came here for a tournament and they need extra players. C'mon!! Lana!! Take a damn chance woman!!!" Kory answered, "It could be fun!" "Whatever." Lana said. "YAH!!!!!!" Kory said yelling and started hugging Lana. "YAH!!!!!!!!!!!" "Jesus woman, get the hell off me!" Lana said. Kory and Lana went back over with the guys. "Tyson," Kory started. "Uh.... wut up?" Tyson said cluelessly. "Me and Lana wanna join the team!" Kory said smiling. Max ran over to Kory and Lana and started hugging them. "Thank you!!" he said. "Are you high or something?" Lana and Korysaid, " Get the hell off us!!" Lana pushed Max away from her. Everyone except for Kai started to laugh. Kory went over to Tyson, Max and Ray and Lana over to Kai.

"Seems you don't talk much eh?" Lana said. "Hn" was Kai's reply. "What the hell is up with you?" Lana said, "Can't you talk?" "Yes but I really don't want to talk to you." Kai said sneering. "Whatever, you're gonna have to live with it until the tournament's over cuz I'm on your team so BAM!!" Lana yelled walking away. 'He is so hott. Why am I thinking that? He's such an ass!!' Lana thought. 'God, she's beautiful. What the hell am I thinking? She was breaking into my privacy!' Kai thought. It seems like Kai and Lana are thinking the same way about each other. "Kor we're going." Lana said walking up to her pulling on her shirt. "Where?" Kory said. "To ditch class." Lana said. "Okay, to the mall!!!" Kory said. "Can we come?" Ray asked. "Sure." "NO!" Kory and Lana said at the same time. ( AN: I think you know who said what.)

* * *

Next Time: Time to go to the mall!!!!!!!!!! Will there be chaos or happiness or both? On the second chappie!!! 

Okay people if you want to know what's gonna happen at the mall look at the following below:

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rock On!!!!**

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel signing off!! peaze out!!


	2. MALL TIME!

Hello peoples!! Thanx 2 all my reviewers!!!!! Here's my thanx:

**YoukoHieiLegolasGirl: **I like your name its very kool. I'm so happy that u r enjoying it! ROCK ON!!

**Angel of Darkness and Death: **in this chapter, I'm going to show Kory to her inner goth so don't have a cow!! lylas!

**fluffyisgod: **hi seb! tell lex that i'm sending her mangasoon! i will try and put more profanoty in further chappies. thanx for the idea sebby!!

To all my reviewers........ A CHOCOLATE CAKE!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!! lol.

This is the second chapter and the gang goes to the mall and hangs out with each other and gets to now each other. On top of that they party, DDR and SHOP!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Pressure**

**Chapter Two:**

"Don't get TOO excited," Lana said to Kory, "We have to stop by my house cuz I gotta get some cash." "Okay." Kory said. Everyone went over to Lana's Viper. "Okay, dude. We all can't fit." Lana said, "So we can leave the losers at school since they're new." Lana said snobby. "C'mon just let em come." Kory said. "Fine God!" Lana said. "How bout everyone goes to my car to the mall?" Kory asked, getting out her keys showing her black Hummer with red/sliver flames on the tires. "But Kor, we have to go to my house real fast cuz I gotta get some cash." Lana said. "Sure, besides I get to see your hott bro." Kory said with a smile."WHAT!!"Rayyelled in furyfollowing Kory. Tyson, Max and Kai went over too. "I'll be right there." Lana said walking to her car and getting out her cigarette box. "I'll drive." Tyson said. "Hell no!" Kory said, "I'll drive. "Bitch." Tyson whispered. "I HEARD THAT!!" Kory yelled punching, kicking and pounding him all in one. "No one messes with me ya jackass!" Kory said.

"Let's go." Lana said hopping into the front seat. "Okay." Kory said pushing the foot pedal and Lana put in the Slipknot cd. "C'mon put on Korn!" Kory said. "No you're driving!" Lana said. "GRR." they both spat. "They fight like sisters." Max asked. "Maybe the are since they're both ugly as hell." Tyson said. "SHUT YOUR FAT ASS UP!" Kory and Lana screamed at the same time. Lana took out her cigarette box. "You want one?" Lana asked to Kory. "Ok, gimme." Kory said. (AN: happy Olivia!) "Hey do any of you want one?" Everyone said no except for Kai. "Give me one." he asked plainly. "Whatever, jackass." Lana said throwing him the lighter and the cig.

Couple minutes passed and they made to the Lna's house. "Get out." Kory said, "We're here." Everyone got out of the car and inside Lana's house(crib lol). "TJ! I'm home!" Lana yelled. TJ came running down stairs. "Hey." he said. Kory couldn't get her face off him. "Hey guys." TJ said with a smile. "Hi, TJ." Kory said. "Hey, gotta get cash, going to mall." Lana said all in one sentence. "Hey can I come?" TJ asked. "Of course." Kory said, "C'mon!" "Oh God." Lana said.

Everyone got in the car and in about 20 minutes, the gang made it to the mall! "Whoa, it's big." Tyson said in awe. "No duh, it's a mall." Lana said walking passed him. "O lookie, here!" Kory said running over to a DDR machine. 'Kool, let's play!" Lana said. "Yeah, we'll have a tournament!" Kory said, "It's Lana and Kai up for DDR Champs. They will both play at the master level and the song will be.. uh.. Heaven! 321 GO!!" Kory yelled. Each were doing their best with a pattern of hits and misses while matching to the dance moves. It all ends out that Lana got a B and Kai a C. Next, Kory and TJ. The song, Coupa Mundal remix by Ricky Martin. TJ and Kory stand on the platform. "321 GO!!" Lana yelled. Their feet were going in different ways to the beat of the hypnotic salsa music. Kory starts pounding on TJ's mat and he tries and kicks her feet off and Tj does the same thing.Ray lookedat Kory nad began to get a bit jealous. The song ended and they both got C's. They both start to laugh.

"Let's go." Ray said seriously. "Okay." Kory said stopping. "We'll split up and meet back." Lana suggested. "No, let's stay together." TJ said. "Fine, God." Lana said. Everyone started walking away when Lana was she felt something grab her. It was Kai. "What do you want Kai?" Lana said. "I gotta tell you something." Kai said, "You are really good at the DDR thing." "Thanks." Lana said blushing. Kai was blushing too. "Come over here." Lana said. Kai came up to her. "Closer." Lana whispered. Kai obeyed and before Lana said anything else, Lana gave Kai a slight but caring kiss. He returned but shyly. Both were blushing when their lips came apart."Uh, we better go." Kai said. "Yeah." Lana said. They walked away from each other and Lana came over to Kory and said, "I kissed Kai." Kory was drinking a Pepsi and once she heard it she spit it all out.

"What the hell?" "Holy crap, woman! You'll do anything!" Kory said. "Do you guys like to party?" a random guy said to the girls. "Of course." Lana answered. "Hey wut up bro!?" "Wut up!?" the guy answered. "Who's he?" Lana asked. "Remember Ryan?" TJ said. "Oh yeah a dude from your band." Lana said. "Band?" Ray asked. "Yup!" Lana's bro's a rockstar." Kory said with stars in her eyes. Raywas jealous aka pissed off. "What are you doing here?" TJ asked. "I'm not only a bass guitarist, I'm a party supervisor!" Ryan said, "It kicks ass!" "So wut's this for?" Kory said holding up the paper. "Oh, it's a banner for a party tonite at some Hollywood club." Ryan said, "You can come!" "YES!" Lana said along with Kory.

I don't wanna write more so... ya. Hope u like it!! R&R!!! PLZ!!

Signing off Charlie's PunkDrugAngel!!!

ROK ON!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


	3. PARTY HARD!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade some Japanesse dudes do. lol.

**Pressure:**

**Later that Day ****At Lana's House...**

"Ow God!" Kory yeled, putting on some jeans and hitting her foot on the door. "Are you okay?" Lana asked. "Uh no!" Kory yelled. She had a humongous bruise on her leg. Lana put some ice on it and a couple minutes later there came a loud knock on Lana's door. "You girls done yet?" Ray yelled. "NO!" Lana and Kory yelled at the top of their lungs.

The girls were ready. Lana was wearing a black tank top showing off her red bra straps, black jeans with rips and plaid coverings and the most important thing her rugidy black Converse Chucks. Kory was wearing a I Heart Geeks shirt with jeans and white Nike sneakers. "Let's go!" Lana said jumping up. Everyone followed.

"We'll be right there." Ray said pulling on Kory's shirt, "We have to talk." "Sure, spill." Kory said. "Why are you hanging out with that poser rock star?" Ray asked furiously. "Since when do you care?" Kory asked walking away, "We're over." "We already were!" Ray yelled. Kory walked away from Ray and Ray away from Kory.

"What happened?" Lana asked her. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." Kory said. Everyone got into TJ's Jaguar. Lana put on ALien Ant Farm's Movies. "I'm not listening to this."TJ said turning it down. "Oh yes you are!" Lana said turning it up. "I'm gonna sing like an idiot!" Lana sai laughing. Kory started cracking up. " Here goes." Lana said,

"At slow speed we all seem focused  
In motion we seem wrong  
In summer we can taste the rain

I want you to be free  
Don't worry about me  
And just like the movies  
We play out our last scene

Two can play this game  
We both want power  
In winter we can taste the pain  
In our short years, we come long way  
To treat it bad and throw away

I want you to be free  
Don't worry about me  
And just like the movies  
We play out our last scene

You won't cry, I won't scream

In our short years we come long way  
To treat it bad and throw away  
And if we make a little space  
A science fiction showcase  
In our short film, a love disgrace  
Dream a scene to brighten face  
In our short years we come long way  
To treat it bad, just to throw it away

I want you to be free  
Don't worry about me  
And just like the movies  
We play out our last scene."

"See that cheered ya up!" Lana said. "We're here!" TJ yelled. Everyone got out. "Lana, we gotta talk." TJ asked. "Wut up bro?" Lana said. "I know you like that Kai kid don't ya?" TJ said grinning and raising his eyebrows. "No, i don't." Lana said. "Whatever, just have a good time." TJ said giving her a slight death blow. "Hey jerk!" Lana said.

They gave each other a hug and went off. "I'm ready to party hard!" Lana yelled. "Let's go!" Kory yelled. They opened the doors and loud dance music came blasting out. "Holy crap." Kai said in awe. "Welcome to heaven." Lana said, "C'mon!" she she grabbibg hold of Kai's arm. "Whoa!" Kai said following his flame.

The song "1,2 Step" started playing. "I love this song!" Lana said, "Dance with me? Please!" she asked with the cutest puppy dog face ever and Kai couldn't resist. "Okay, fine." Kai said. Before Lana could say anything else she grabbed his shirt and the pair hit the dance floor. Lana and Kai started dancing and when Lana stopped to see TJ she saw there was a girl dancing with him. 'KORY!' "You know who that is?" Lana asked Kai. Kai looked around and said, "No, who?" "It's Kory." Lana answered. "Oh crap, that sux." Kai said.

The song nearly ended and they both came off and saw Kory and TJ come off too. TJ sat down with Kory and asked, "Why were you crying earlier?" "Me and the ass, Ray broke up." Kory said. "Sorry," TJ said, "It's probably my fault." he said running off. "TJ wait!" Kory yelled trying to reach him but stopped and thought, 'I never should've told him. It wsa hopeless.' TJ started drinking and met up with Ryan. "Wut up?" Ryan said.

"Nothin much." TJ said holding a beer, "You wannaplay, right now?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows."Uh, what?" TJ said drinking his beer, "Confused here." Ryan answered, " The whole band's here, you meIan and Ben, there here in the back. We can play. Let's do it, man." Rayn said. "Kickass. Let's go." TJ said happily grabbing hold of another beer.

Sorry I gotta leave ya hanging! Oh the Drama! lol.

Rok on 2 all my viewers! Keep at it buds! Also srry I was gone for so long! Writer's Block. It sux. lol. Its a living hell. I'm updating my other fics so once again the fourth chappie will be up as soon as I put up more on my other ficcys! KK! Kickass!

Signing off! Pz out and always rok on!

-Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


End file.
